epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are found throughout the . Their uses vary from game to game. Epic Battle Fantasy 1 & 2 As the first two games are merely several waves of enemies, there isn't much room for a lot of different item types. Various potions are used to heal, revive or buff players, and some items can be thrown at the enemies to deal damage or/and inflict status effects. Epic Battle Fantasy 3+ As the series went on, more ideas have risen; the introduction of overworld and forging allowed types of items made specifically for navigating on the map and upgrading equipment. Items can generally be divided into 4 categories: Miscellaneous Items They are standard crafting items used up to forge equipment and complete quests, though a few can be thrown at the enemies in-battle for various effects. They can be obtained from treasure chests (as well as secrets and visible pickups in EBF4 and 5''), foes, rewarded from quests or bought in misc shops. In ''EBF4 and 5'', more expensive items are unavailable in earlier shops, requiring the player to progress through the game to be able to buy them. Food Items The replacement of potions, their primary purpose is to be consumed for various types of healing and power-ups, but they also can be used to forge equipment and complete quests. All can be used in-battle and some are also applicable in overworld, to not wait until HP and MP/cooldowns regenerate on their own. As with miscellaneous items, they have many ways to be obtained: treasure chests/secret treasures/visible pickups, quests, enemies and food shops. In ''EBF4 and 5'', more potent food items have the "Very rare" label in their descriptions; these cannot be bought in normal food shops, but in Rare Shops with quickly rising prices. Permanent stat boosters/Steroids This sub-group of food is valuable and rare, as they permanently boost players' stats and will be used up in the process; their exact mechanics heavily vary between games, but it never matters when to use them. Unlike normal food, they will not be used to forge equipment. In ''EBF3, they are found only in chests and quest rewards; EBF4 and 5'' introduced two more ways: certain foes drop them with 1 or 2% chance (usually not worth grinding for, though some bosses have higher chances), and the Rare Shop sells them at initially low price that doubles for this item with every subsequent one purchased. Key Items These are used for quests and removing/overcoming obstacles to reach new areas, and cannot be bought, sold or used for forging. They may or may not be used up; items that are used up exist in enough quantity to fill all needs. Don't worry if some NPC ask for your key items that are required to open doors, they will always return them. In ''EBF3, they can be obtained only from quests and chests; in EBF4 and 5'', certain key items can also/only be looted from foes. In ''EBF4, foes that drop key items would drop them no matter where they are encountered; in EBF5, they generally will only drop the relevant item when they are in the same location as the quest giver. In EBF5, there are also items dropped only during specific months, which are then used for the Holiday quests. See also * Shops * Farming Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items